


I Once Was Lost

by HowDidYouGetToMe (ssrumbelle)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrumbelle/pseuds/HowDidYouGetToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma and August weren't the only ones to escape before the curse hit? Rumbelle-centric AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at solo fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! I've had this idea for a while now and finally got down to writing it. Enjoy!

"You would love her, Bae."

Rumplestiltskin stood in absolute stillness amidst the centuries-old trees, gazing at a very particular spot on the damp earth. It was a spot he had committed to memory long, long ago: the place where his life, his love, his world had been swept away. He hated coming back to it. He hated having those last moments with his son replayed before his eyes, as if they were happening all over again. His boy's shrill scream rang in his ears, threatening to burst his skull. "You coward! Don't break our deal!" He'd said he was sorry, but it had all been too little, too late. "You coward!" the boy had shrieked, and he couldn't have been more right.

But as much as it all pained him, Rumplestiltskin felt himself constantly drawn to that spot. This was the place where it had all begun. He had stood at this very place and made a solemn vow; he had committed his life to finding his son, to making things right. Now, gazing at the exact spot where that accursed bean had hit the ground, he was reminded of the price he had paid in exchange for power – of a choice he had made that had been the worst mistake of his life.

A mistake he almost made twice.

Almost.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never thought another person could make him love again the way he had loved Bae; he had been so sure of the impossibility of it that he had sworn to love nothing else. But then a petite, bright, beautiful caretaker had walked with him through his castle gates, and all of that changed. It was as if someone had rekindled a flame, a light that had long been absent in his heart. Belle was smart, genuine, and was perhaps the first person in centuries to draw a genuine smile from the Dark One. Most astonishing of all, she somehow managed to see him for who he truly was, underneath the scales and the high-pitched giggles.

Yet, when it came down to it, he couldn't let himself believe what he was seeing. He let her slip away – no, forced her out. He had been wrong about her. She'd been playing him all along, working for his most ruthless enemy. She wanted to strip him of his power, make him helpless and weak. He was better off without her, and she without him.

But he couldn't forget that look in her eyes. Every time he closed his own eyes, he saw those bright blue orbs looking back at him, full of the absolutely heartbroken emotion that had flowed out with her tears as she bade him farewell. The Queen was conniving and manipulative (he had taught her well, after all), but he found it difficult to believe she could convince Belle to fake that kind of emotion. Despite his attempts to keep his expression unemotional and apathetic, she had read him like a book.

Though it felt like years, it had in reality only been a matter of days since she had left when he felt it: a sharp pain, radiating from his heart throughout his chest. This wasn't a normal sensation for Rumplestiltskin; after all, the Dark One could feel no physical pain, could not die. No, this felt like a connection being severed, like some invisible bond in his heart had been broken. And he knew instantly what had caused it.

Belle was in trouble.

He was more sure of it than anything he had ever felt in his life, and he knew in that moment that he couldn't ignore it. He knew in that moment that his blue-eyed beauty had been telling him the truth. "You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin," the Beauty had said, and she couldn't have been more right. But this time, the Beast wasn't going to let that be the end of it. He wasn't going to let his cowardice cost him the second person he had ever truly loved, as it had cost him the first. This time, he made a different choice: he chose to rescue the woman he loved.

It took all the strength he could muster. He was terrified of what he would find – would he be too late? Even if he did manage to get to Belle in time, would she go with him? Could she ever forgive him for casting her off as if she were nothing?

And in that instant, Rumplestiltskin thought of his son. His beautiful little boy, who was courageous and brave in all the ways his father never was. He summoned every ounce of bravery he could, and in mere seconds he was by her side as she lay in a dungeon, bruised and broken after what had obviously been quite a struggle. "Belle?" he called, in a voice barely above a whisper, so quiet he wasn't entirely sure if he'd said it aloud. Her unconscious form remained still, only her chest moving slightly with the rhythm of her shallow breath.

He paused for a moment, staring at her as she lay on the cold, dirty floor. This was his fault, and it made him sick. If he had only trusted her, had only opened his heart to let her in, she would have been safe in his castle right now. Instead, here she was on the floor of a wicked Queen's dungeon, and it was his fault. He made another promise, right then and there, to always keep her safe.

He waved a hand over her, healing the cuts and bruises. Another wave of a hand and a cloud of smoke, and she was safe in bed in the Dark Castle.

There was one matter left to take care of: the Queen. She had kidnapped the woman he loved, probably could have killed her if given the time. His first instinct was to squash her under his foot, or perhaps give her a taste of her own heart-ripping treatment – but he needed her to cast his curse. All the same, he couldn't let Regina near his Belle again. A deal was struck: she would leave him and Belle alone, and he would help her with her magic whenever she asked. She scoffed at the offer at first, but in the end, they both knew she would need the assistance.

With that, he returned to his home and his Beauty.

He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to disturb her. He watched her chest rise and fall, listening to the soft breeze of her breath. Ever so gently, he brushed a loose curl of dark hair off her face. He had made the same cowardly mistake again, but this time, he had been given a chance at redemption. She was his match in every way, and he was determined not to lose her again.

When she awoke, he told her everything as she silently listened. He told her that he had always been a coward, that power was his crutch. That he had made a terrible mistake, and that he never wanted to hurt her again.

He told her why he needed magic: to find his son. He told her all about Bae. About the curse, about the Queen, about the inevitable future. They were both in tears by the end of his tale.

She was apprehensive; he could see it. But she steeled herself and accepted his feeble attempt at an apology. She still had that uncanny ability to look beyond the monster and see him for who he was – a man trying to make things right.

She made it clear that they both had plenty to work on, and that she wasn't going to make unnecessary sacrifices because of his cowardice. Several years were spent mending their relationship. There was friendship, there was laughter, there were tears, and finally, there was love. True, magical, perfect love.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumplestiltskin stood in silence amidst the centuries-old trees on the eve of his wedding, gazing at that spot on the ground, telling Bae about his bride-to-be. Bae and Belle were alike in so many ways – in their bravery, in their ability to bring out the best in Rumplestiltskin. It was no coincidence that he loved them both more than life itself.

"You would love her, Bae," he said once more. As the sun began to set, he walked away from that memory-ridden place filled, for the first time, with hope instead of remorse.

He was about to experience not a new journey altogether, but a merging of two journeys. The road to find his son and the road to true love had somehow merged to form one road into his future. And really, it wasn't just his journey anymore; it was theirs. His and Belle's.

And neither of them could ever have guessed the new frontiers this journey would bring them to.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this will be the last half-flashback chapter, but I felt like I needed this setup. I hope you like it! R&R and please to enjoy!

Snow White and Charming had been most intrigued when they received word of the engagement of Sir Maurice's daughter to none other than Rumplestiltskin. Two months before the proposed wedding, they set out for the Dark Castle, anticipating the need to rescue a helpless girl who had stumbled into a horrible deal.

What they found was something quite the opposite.

Snow had given Charming a stern warning: "Don't let your need to be a hero impair your judgment. Don't forget the trouble we've gotten into with Rum – with him before…"

Her husband shrugged off her advice, however, and his gallantry ended up being their downfall. Upon entering the Dark Castle, Charming immediately let heroics take over, attempting to force Rumplestiltskin to release Belle to him. Moments later, Snow and Charming found themselves pinned against a wall, a strong but invisible force holding them fast.

The Dark One slowly advanced toward the two helpless royals, his hand raised in a choking gesture, his magic pinning them down.

"Let her go!" He repeated Charming's words in a mocking tone. "I think, dearie, that perhaps you need to mind your own business –"

But then a new voice rang out from the top of the stairs.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

Something changed in Rumplestiltskin's expression, as if a switch had been flipped. Snow and Charming dropped to the floor as he turned toward the source of the voice. All three looked up to see a beautiful young brunette slowly descending the marble staircase. She wore a mask of confusion on her face and a lovely, pale blue dress that brought out her eyes.

"Who…who are these people? What have you done to them?"

Though Rumplestiltskin's face had softened, there was conflict – almost worry – in his eyes. "Go back to the spinning room, Belle. I'll be right in."

"No," Charming interrupted, leaping back to his feet. "Stay. Don't let him control you anymore." He paused, visibly forcing himself to remain calm. "We're here to bring you home."

Rumplestiltskin struggled to restrain the urge to throw Charming clear across the room, knowing it would only frighten Belle.

Belle reached the foot of the staircase, looking to the King. "Home? What are you talking about?"

Snow smiled, tentatively walking towards Belle. "We can bring you back. To your father, your family, your friends. Your home."

Belle's eyes widened with an emotion that Snow couldn't quite place. "No! No no no," she protested. "You've got it all wrong. My home is here now."

Charming pleaded with her. "Belle, we know what this man does to people. How he manipulates them. We're here to protect –"

Rumplestiltskin could keep quiet no longer. "She is in no need of your protection, I assure you." He spat the words at Charming.

"Well, she is certainly in no need of anything you could offer her!"

"Stop!" Belle cried. "Stop it, both of you!" She came and stood between the two men, her eyes blazing. "You, Rumplestiltskin, do not own me. You don't get to tell me what to do or decide where I stay. And you," she continued, turning to Snow and Charming, "I don't know who you are, but I promise you that I have not been forced into anything. I chose to stay here, to marry Rumplestiltskin. My home is here," she said again.

She locked eyes with Rumplestiltskin then, and the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Snow instantly recognized the look on Belle's face. The longing and trust in her pretty blue eyes, the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes darted to Rumplestiltskin's face, finding a matching expression there.

Snow pulled Charming to the opposite end of the room, speaking in hushed tones.

As they moved out of earshot, Belle broke the silence with a quiet reproach. "You had no right to treat them that way. They were only trying to help me."

Failing to mask his frustration, Rumplestiltskin fired back. "You don't need their help. Their idea of "help" is taking you away. They won't give up until you are separated from me forever."

"How can you be so sure?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, and Belle could tell he was remembering things past. "Because I've known them both for their entire lives. They're stubborn. When they want something… they don't stop until they get it." He paused. "Until they find it."

Belle mulled this over. Though she had come to trust Rumplestiltskin, she also considered herself a good judge of character – and Snow and Charming didn't strike her as the type to tear her away from someone she loved.

"They seem like reasonable people to me. The Queen, especially. They clearly love each other." She looked to where they stood. Out of the corner of her eye, Snow caught Belle staring; both women quickly dropped their eyes.

A thought occurred to Belle. Surely the King and Queen would recognize true love when they saw it…

"What if… what if we could prove it to them? That I'm here because I chose to be here, and that you haven't forced me into anything. That we do love each other." Her mouth turned up in a half-smile.

Rumplestiltskin, skeptical, raised an eyebrow in question. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Not me. Us. We'll make them see." She grabbed both his hands and held them tightly. "True love is undeniable. The most powerful magic of all, hm?"

Now a melancholy smile crept onto the Dark One's face. "It would seem so."

"All we have to do is show them that we can love just as they do. But that won't happen if you make a habit of throwing them against walls!"

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle with utter tenderness, the frustration and anger gone as quickly as they had come. "I only did that to protect you, love. I…" He faltered, lifting his hand to her cheek. "I couldn't let them take you away. I couldn't lose you again. I thought that perhaps…you might want to go with them."

Belle placed her hand over his. "I would love to see my family, but they can come here. We can visit them. There will be time for that. Right now, I want to focus on us. And if you really want to protect me, you'll help me show these two who you really are. That's the only way, Rumple."

He knew she was right. He knew he would have to open up to Snow and Charming, break down the emotional walls that he had only ever really lowered for two people in his life. If he wanted Belle to be able to stay, he had to prove himself. It was a new experience for him, and frankly, it made him uneasy. But he had to show the King and Queen the man he could be, and the love he could give. This was his chance to remind Belle that he trusted her judgment – had faith in her. Perhaps most importantly, it was a chance to prove to himself that he wasn't a monster to the core.

Meanwhile, across the room, Snow and Charming had been discussing their next move.

"She loves him."

Charming looked back to Belle, his brow furrowed. "I find it hard to believe that she –"

"Just look at them, Charming. Look at their eyes." He did so, and Snow saw his resolve waver. "It's not one-sided. He…he loves her. I'm just as shocked as you are, but… how can you deny it?"

The prince weighed his options carefully. "I still don't feel right just leaving her here."

Across the room, Rumplestiltskin chimed in, "Well, dearie, that's not exactly up to you, now is it?"

Snow and Charming whipped around, startled. "Forgive me," Charming shot back, "if I don't exactly find you all that trustworthy."

Trying to avoid an impending fight, Belle blurted out, "Give me a chance to prove my choice to you. Stay with us! Help me prepare for the wedding! We have plenty of room –"

"Belle, do you really think that's a good idea?" Rumplestiltskin was clearly not enthused. Having Snow and Charming stay as house guests was not what he had in mind when he had agreed to this.

"Why not? I could use the help." She shot him a knowing look.

Charming wasn't thrilled with the prospect of staying in the Dark Castle, either. "We have… matters to attend to, back in our own kingdom. We can't afford to take the time –"

"I can." Snow piped up. "You go back to the castle, Charming. I'll stay and keep an eye on Belle. I'll send word if you're needed." She paused, seeing the worried look on Charming's face. "Are you going to argue with me?"

"…would it do any good?"

"No." Snow smirked mischievously.

"I promise you, she'll be in good hands. I've wanted to have guests for a long time now," Belle offered.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help feeling guilty at that.

Though it still didn't sit right with him, Charming had to give in. He turned to Snow with a final plea. "Then… be careful."

"I will." The couple embraced, Charming gently stroking Snow's hair as he breathed in her scent. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The King gently gently cupped his Queen's cheek, pulling her in for a farewell kiss. With that, he reluctantly departed for their home. Snow looked on as he rode away, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Belle, wanting to make her guest feel at home, rushed over to Snow. "Come with me! I'll show you your room."

"Thank you." The two walked back toward the stairs. "I'm Snow, by the way. Snow White. I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She extended her hand toward Belle, which Belle shook firmly.

"Belle. It's very nice to meet you, Snow." The two chattered away, voices fading as they climbed the stairs arm in arm.

Rumplestiltskin gazed at them as they vanished from sight. He walked over to the table that was the centerpiece of his foyer, admiring the enormous vase of deep red roses that always adorned it. He picked a single stem out of the vase and closed his eyes, inhaling its subtle fragrance. And as he walked back to his spinning room, he found himself wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a small ceremony, as castle weddings go.

The guests consisted only of Belle's father and a few of her close childhood friends. Snow had become like a sister to Belle over the last two months, and was the obvious choice for maid of honor. Charming, after much convincing on Snow's part, agreed to stand with Rumplestiltskin as his best man.

Thanks to Snow's assistance, the grounds of the Dark Castle were beautifully decorated with thousands of roses in every shade of every color imaginable. A white runner marked the aisle the bride was about to traverse. Rumplestiltskin and Charming stood waiting under a gazebo at the far end. The weather couldn't have been more perfect; the sun was shining, and beautiful white clouds were scattered across the bright blue sky.

The bride and maid of honor stood alone just inside the castle, waiting for Belle's father to finish dressing. Sir Maurice, though he did not approve of the wedding, had refused to miss the opportunity to walk his only daughter down the aisle.

Snow turned to Belle and found a terrified look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing... I'm just… jittery, I guess." Belle's hands were shaking, clutching to her bouquet of roses.

"Hey." Snow rushed to wrap her friend in a calming embrace. "I get it. You've been waiting your whole life for this moment. You want it to be everything you dreamed it would be." She pulled back to look her in the eye, her hands on her shoulders. "And it will be."

"It's not even that… I'm more scared of what comes after." Belle was struggling not to cry. "I don't know how to be a wife!"

"Shhh," Snow cooed. "You'll be just fine. I've seen you two together for two months now. He clearly loves you more than life itself. Do you know how many other people have had that effect on the Dark One? Zero, to my knowledge." She paused. "You're special, Belle. And I can see now that you truly love him, too. True love, it's… it's – "

Belle knew the rest. "…the most powerful magic in the world."

Snow smiled. "Right. Just remember, I'll be right up there next to you the whole time. Everyone is here because they love you. Remember that."

Belle's eyes welled with tears. "Thank you, Snow." She pulled her into one last hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it."

Sir Maurice came into the room then, dressed in his finest robes.

"Why, Papa, don't you look dashing." Belle chuckled in delight.

Belle's father looked at her in absolute awe. "I look like a toad compared to you, my girl."

"Wait. There's something missing." Belle walked over to the door and pulled a white rose from a vase sitting near it. She brought it back to her father, fastening it to his robes as a makeshift boutonniere. "There. Now you look perfect."

Maurice looked at the flower, and then to his flower. "Belle…are you sure this is what you want? Is this where you want to be?"

"Papa, I've told you. This is exactly what I want. I love him."

Her father took a deep breath. "Then who am I to stop you?"

The tears in Belle's eyes threatened to spill over yet again. "Thank you, Papa. I love you, too. You know that."

"I know, sweet. I know." He hugged his daughter tightly, being careful not to ruin her beautiful hair that Snow had worked so hard on. Then the music started playing.

Snow hated to break up this father-daughter moment, but gently asked, "Are you ready, Belle?"

Belle nodded and moved to her father's right as he offered her his arm. He cupped her chin and turned her face so he could look her in the eye. He only barely managed to choke out in a whisper, "Your mother would be so proud." He kissed her cheek, and pulled her sheer veil over her face. She patted his arm in reassurance – whether for him or for her, she wasn't quite sure.

Snow gave Belle a final, comforting wink, and turned the door handle to step outside.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter up! I'm so very busy during school, I really don't have a lot of time to dedicate to putting together anything I'd deem worthy of posting. But now that the semester's over, I've found myself with some time on my hands! :)
> 
> I had originally considered making this chapter a one-shot companion fic to the main story, but then I thought I'd just give you all some fluff to enjoy. And fluffy it is. It's basically a domestic!Rumbelle fic, complete with pancakes. And watch out for the end - it's where one of my favorite pieces of this story finally gets started. Enjoy, lovelies, and thanks for your patience!

Rumplestiltskin awoke early to find himself alone in bed, which was odd. The sun had just barely risen, so he hadn't slept in much later than usual. He inhaled deeply and immediately noticed a delicious smell wafting through the castle. Belle was up already, and baking something. Was it biscuits? Muffins? Either way, the smell served as great incentive for him to jump out of bed and scramble down the stairs to the kitchen.

When he got there, however, Belle was not flitting around the kitchen as he'd expected. Rather, she was just _waiting_ for him – arms crossed, leaning back against the rough stone counter, looking quite amused and very pleased with herself. Rumple stopped still in the doorway, staring at her like a child caught in the act of stealing a cookie. Without moving a muscle, his eyes glanced over to the fire, where there was indeed a tray of biscuits cooking. But there was no other breakfast being prepared.

 _What did I do?_ Rumplestiltskin was racking his brain for an explanation, but Belle interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning!" She chimed the greeting in a singsong voice and walked over to her husband, kissing him on the cheek and enveloping him in a warm embrace. He slowly returned the hug and replied with a still-confused "Good morning?"

Belle pulled back to look at him. "What?" she asked, clearly aware of his confusion and clearly trying to hold back laughter.

Without looking away from her, Rumple pointed toward the fireplace and asked, "Are we having just biscuits for breakfast?"

"Oh, no. I just knew the smell would get you up. No, we're going to have a big breakfast today!" She gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Oh, good!" He paused, then tentatively inquired, "…when will it be ready?"

Belle finally let out a giggle. "As soon as you're finished cooking it, I presume!" She crossed her arms once again, looking at him expectantly.

And then he remembered. "Ohhhhh…"

"That's right, Rumple! It's time for your cooking lesson!" Belle snagged her apron off the wall with one hand and grabbed her husband's hand with the other as she pulled him forward into the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had forgotten about the events of breakfast the previous morning.

The day had begun as per the usual routine. Rumplestiltskin awoke as Belle was sitting up to get out of bed; the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She had always been an early riser, and the habit had rubbed off on him over the seven months they'd been married. "Morning," he whispered, pushing himself up on one elbow.

"Morning, love!" Belle turned to him with a cheery smile. He still didn't know how she could be so chipper so early in the morning, but he knew he loved waking up to her good-morning smile. She leaned down to press her lips gently against his for a few all-too-brief seconds, and then pulled back slowly to look him in the eye. "What do you say I fix some ham and eggs for breakfast?"

"I say that sounds marvelous." Rumple playfully tapped Belle's nose with his pointer finger on the word 'marvelous'. She giggled, hopped out of bed, and headed to the washroom.

Rumple was just finishing getting dressed a few minutes later when Belle returned to their room and walked back over to the bed. She sat down slowly, gently massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Belle, are you all right?" Rumple rushed over to sit beside her, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

"Um…" She paused before letting her hands fall into her lap with an exasperated sigh. "Not really. I just feel really weak this morning. I was washing my face, and all of a sudden I just felt sort of dizzy."

Her face did look paler than it had when she had first woken up. Rumple felt her forehead. Her smooth skin contrasted markedly with his scaly hand, but she didn't appear to have a fever.

"Do you need medicine? I could prepare something for you –"

Belle cut him off. "No, Rumple." She refused to allow him to use magic on her, even when it was her own health in question. "I'll be fine. I think I just need to eat something, and then I'm sure I'll be good as new." She placed a reassuring hand on his leg and smiled. "Don't worry about me!"

Rumple patted Belle's hand, but was still unconvinced. "And don't you worry about a thing. You just lay down and rest, and I'll go fix some breakfast for you."

"That would actually be very nice," Belle conceded. "Would you mind?"

"It would be my pleasure." He stood and propped up some pillows for her, making sure she was completely comfortable. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't move a muscle."

Belle rolled her eyes and laughed as Rumple added one last pillow behind her head – it's not as if she couldn't pick up another one herself! But she did very much appreciate all the trouble he was going to. "Thank you, Rumple." He bent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head, then sped off to the kitchen.

He quickly realized, however, that he was in a bit of a dilemma: in all the time Belle had been living in the Dark Castle, he had never once cooked breakfast. Belle had always offered to make breakfast, because she knew Rumple had a harder time getting up early. Rumple was in charge of dinners – he had always been more of a dinner man, though he dabbled in the occasional lunch. Even with their dinners, though, he often found himself supplementing his less-than-desirable cooking skills with a bit of light magic. Just a spice here, a sauce there… he wasn't sure whether or not Belle knew about his "cheating," but he was sure she wouldn't be happy about it.

The question, then, was whether to play it safe and make a simple breakfast, or use magic to make something splendid. Rumple rifled through the available ingredients in the kitchen and found nothing suitable that he could actually cook – his culinary skills didn't extend much beyond oatmeal and eggs where breakfast was concerned. He thus decided to take a risk and use magic. Pancakes were Belle's favorite; those were sure to make her feel better.

Rumple lounged around the kitchen for a while, bumping the occasional frying pan to make it sound like he was cooking breakfast himself. He knew Belle would probably see right through this; she knew he had never made pancakes. But she was sick, and he wanted to give her the best that he could. So, after about half an hour of "cooking," he flicked his wrist, and an elegant spread of pancakes, potatoes, and fruit appeared on the counter. He deftly picked it up and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

She was waiting just where he had left her. Her head leaned back onto the tower of pillows, and her eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep. "Breakfast for one?"

Belle lifted her head and opened her eyes, which nearly bugged out of her head upon seeing the huge tray of food her husband had brought her. Laughing, she said, "Rumple! This is enough food to last me for days!" Ignoring her half-hearted reproach, Rumplestiltskin placed the tray across her lap. Belle inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh pancakes. "Oh, but it does smell delicious… You made my favorite!"

Rumple had come around to sit next to her on the bed. "Only the best for you, Belle." Belle reached out to pull his face to hers and thanked him with a long, slow kiss. She then picked up the fork and dug into the meal set before her.

"Rumple," she said after a minute or so, "I never knew you could make such wonderful pancakes! These aren't like mine at all! Where did you learn the recipe?"

"Oh, it's…" Rumple fumbled for an explanation. "…it's an old family recipe. My…mother gave it to me."

"Hm!" Belle swallowed another bite. "Well, you were lucky to grow up eating them!" She put down her fork. "How much flour does the recipe call for?"

This was a strange question. "Erm… three cups, I believe. Why?"

"Oh, I just thought it was interesting that you managed to make these beautiful pancakes even though we ran out of flour yesterday." She whipped her head to the right and looked him straight in the eye. She had found him out.

Rumple tried not to sound as sheepish as he felt. "I…Belle, I just wanted to do the best that I could to make you feel better. And when it comes to breakfast, the _best_ way I knew how was to use – "

Belle cut him off with a finger to his lips, deftly shushing him. "The _best_ way was _not_ to use magic."

Rumple took her hand from his lips and held it gently. "I appreciate your confidence in my culinary skills, sweetheart, but believe me when I say that any pancakes I made from scratch would have made you feel worse, not better."

Laughing, Belle replied, "Honestly, Rumple, don't be ridiculous. I don't care how good your food tastes. You could put mushrooms in your pancakes and I would eat them, if you made them for me yourself. And you know how I hate mushrooms."

"You're just saying that."

Belle was beginning to get frustrated, and she took her hand away from Rumple's. "No, I'm not! Listen. You want to do the _best_ you can to make me feel better? Then try to resist the temptation to use magic for every little thing! Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking it into our dinners here and there." She was raising her voice now. "You can't rely on it so much! All magic comes with a price, no matter how small. Eventually, Rumple, you're going to start paying."

They sat in uneasy silence for a few minutes, just watching the steam rise off the still-hot plates of food. Rumple instantly regretted using magic – he had undoubtedly made Belle feel sicker instead of better.

After a while, though, Belle blurted out "I'm sorry" at the same instant as Rumple. They laughed in unison. Rumple repeated, "I'm sorry, Belle. I shouldn't have used magic. You're right, you know. I rely on it too much. It's a crutch, and a terrible one, but I'm trying to break the habit as best I can. That's why I use magic on things like our meals – because it doesn't take much. But that's especially unfair to you, when you work so hard to make such wonderful meals for us. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"No, Rumple, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled. I know how hard it is for you not to use magic. I just…I just worry about you. I don't want your little magic dinners to add up to a price that you can't pay. Or that you don't want to pay."

Rumple knew she was right – and most of all, he worried that the price he would pay would be Belle. Even after all this time, he still found it difficult to believe that Belle could even tolerate him, much less love him. There were two things he wanted more than anything in the world: to find Bae, and to make Belle happy.

"Belle, I swear to you, I will never use magic for cooking again. I know it's not much of a promise, but it's a start." He gently tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, gazing into those bright blue eyes. "I want to do right by you," he whispered. "Even if it means making some truly terrible pancakes."

Belle burst out laughing. "I'm sure they'll be just fine, Rumple. And… thank you. Really."

"Don't thank me just yet, sweetheart… I'm going to have to observe you for a while before I can start making any sort of breakfast on my own."

Belle suddenly looked up at Rumple, a wide smile spreading quickly across her face. "I have a better idea: let me _teach_ you how to cook! I'll whip you into shape in no time," she said, playfully punching him in the arm.

Smiling and rubbing his arm, Rumple replied, "Are you sure you want to take on as incompetent a student as I? You'll have your work cut out for you, you know."

"You'll be extremely competent when I'm done with you. You and me, tomorrow morning, bright and early in the kitchen. Deal?"

Rumple chuckled. The tables had turned – Belle was the one making deals once again. "It's a deal."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Rumplestiltskin found himself the apprentice in the kitchen the next morning, guided by the masterful Belle. She gently guided his hands as he kneaded the dough to make bread, showed him how to make scrambled eggs that were actually fluffy, and even taught him her secret recipe for pancakes.

After a couple of hours, the two of them had made a feast fit for kings – and an equally large mess.

"Well done, my apprentice!" Belle giggled and gave her husband another peck on the cheek. "See? It just took a bit of work, and you've done a beautiful job."

"Well, I think you probably did most of the work, sweetheart. But I agree: it does look quite good."

They sat down across from each other at their little kitchen table – they preferred to eat there, instead of the extravagant dining room. "We should cook together more often, Rumple."

"That we should," Rumple replied, reaching across the table to take Belle's hand in his own. "That we should."

But as they finally started to eat, contented smiles on each of their faces, there was a loud knock at the door.

Rumple waved his hand dismissively. "Just let it go; we're not expecting anyone."

"Rumple! Honestly. I'll get it; you enjoy the fruit of your culinary labor."

As Belle headed down the hall towards the front door to the castle, the person knocked again – louder and more vigorously this time. Muttering "Have some patience!" under her breath, she walked a little faster towards the door.

When she opened it, though, an extremely unexpected sight greeted her.

A girl of about twelve stood before her. She had blonde hair that fell down to her waist, and she wore a hand woven shawl and clothes that suggested her family was rather poor. Behind the girl, though, was an even more distressing sight: a wheelbarrow containing a sleeping, middle aged woman wrapped in several blankets. Belle guessed that this was the girl's mother by the resemblance between their faces, though the woman's complexion was gray as a cloudy sky. She was clearly very sick.

Before Belle could say a word, the girl began talking at a nearly incomprehensible speed. "This is the Dark One's castle, isn't it? My mama is dying, and I was told that the Dark One could help her, and she doesn't have much time left and I don't know what to do, she's all I have, I'll do anything, please…" Tears were welling up in the girl's eyes. She looked tired enough to collapse. Belle wondered how far she must have come, pulling her mother in that heavy wheelbarrow.

"Of course, dear, we'll do everything we can to help your mother." As Belle knelt in front of the girl to wipe the tears from her face, she choked out a "Thank you," and then collapsed forward into Belle's arms. The exhaustion had become too much for her.

" _Rumple!_ " Belle yelled her husband's name with all her strength. She heard his running footsteps pounding down the hallway as she sat holding the young girl, gently trying to revive her.

It appeared that their peaceful breakfast for two was now out of the question.


End file.
